


Pillow Talk With Hux

by GreyLiliy



Series: Breaking Cover [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Ben really wishes Hux would shut up and go to sleep (until he doesn’t).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep referencing that Hux is a talker after sex in Breaking Cover and its following fics, and wanted to write some of it out. I felt like I did more “Telling” than “Showing” and well, here we are—a few scenes of Hux talking after Sex. It also doubled as a nice distraction because I needed one myself, and this fit the bill.
> 
> These scenes take place during the second chapter of Breaking Cover & Creating Distractions if you want a timeline.

If you put aside the nagging feelings of guilt that lingered in his gut like a bad ache, sleeping with Hux was a distracting and pleasant experience Ben found himself repeating often to get his mind off his failing mission.

Up until they were finished and the pillow talk started.

Ben had not pictured he'd be the sort of man to fall asleep near immediately after sex when he was younger, but the overwhelming lethargy that came after was there all the same. It was all Ben could do to keep his eyes open some nights, barely making it ten to fifteen minutes after sex before passing out.

Hux was the opposite, often awake and energetic afterwards, and Ben did not have the energy needed to make the man shut up after sex. While Ben gave into sleep, Hux abused his free reign to say and do whatever he pleased. This power made Hux affectionate and far too attentive, and he loved being awake to see Ben sleepy.

He said so often.

Because while Hux respected the “No Talking” rule Ben had established during the sex itself, Hux absolutely could not stop talking when it was over.

That in itself wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for Hux's twisted ideas of what counted as pillow talk.

* * *

"I can not wait to watch the Resistance burn,” Hux said, cigarette burning between his fingers. He had Ben’s head on his thigh, petting through his hair with the other hand. “I’m so glad we went with fire for our weapon. With the power of the Sun itself on our side, there will be nothing to oppose The Order.”

Ben grunted, desperately wishing Hux would just go to sleep. Sure it was his bedroom so he could do what he wanted (technically) but Ben was so close to blocking it all out with the sweet, sweet call of sleep. But Hux just, kept, talking.

“They’ll regret that last attack, I can promise you that,” Hux said. He snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and slid down into his pillow. “Five Tie Fighters. How dare they.”

Ben smiled into Hux’s thigh, fighting a yawn. The Order had lost the skirmish, losing not only the Ties, but the Resistance managed to put a few of the Finalizer’s canons out of commission better than any of Ben’s sabotages could have. The Resistance hadn’t lost a single ship.

A very successful mission if Ben had anything to say about it.

“What has you looking so happy?” Hux asked, flicking the side of Ben’s head.

“I’m amused at how worked up you are,” Ben said, speaking truth (more or less).

Hux stared for a moment, and Ben paused. Had that been too suspicious? Ben calmed his breathing; he couldn’t make it worse by drawing more attention to his comment.

“You’re right,” Hux said, chuckling. He slid down until he was side by side with Ben, who was able to let out a breath in relief. Hux hummed, fluffing their pillows. “I am getting far too worked up over what was ultimately a small loss. In the grand scheme of things, this battle won’t have mattered, will it?”

Ben threw an arm around Hux’s waist, spooning him. Hopefully the man would leave it at that and take the hint to go to sleep.

“When we destroy the New Republic, there won’t be much to remember at all about them. It’ll all burn away into nothing, and a few small battles will mean nothing,” Hux said. He played with the fingers on Ben’s hand, stretching them out and massaging his palm. “Won’t that be nice?”

Ben grunted and closed his eyes. If Hux wouldn’t sleep, he would.

* * *

The sex after lost battles was always more intense.

All of Hux’s frustration and anger came out as the man longed for a physical distraction with the same ferocity Ben usually longed for. It was those nights that the “No Talking” rule was easy to keep, as even Hux had more on his mind than having something to say.

But to even that out, the words he had to say afterwards were bitter and vicious. And the worst of those nights, is when Hux’s focus was on Ben’s mother.

“I’m going to kill her,” Hux said, sitting up. “Leia Organa and her wretched Resistance will rue the day they challenged true order.”

Ben lay on his stomach, turned away from Hux. The man was warm at his back, heated by a drink and a second cigarette on top of his usual cool down. He seethed, still angry. Ben clutched his pillow, shutting his eyes and hoping sleep came quickly.

“She’ll be on her knees, arms back and head down. I can see it right now. Maybe I’ll even dig out an old gun with actual bullets for the satisfaction of making sure her brains splatter across the ground. ” Hux bent his knees, bunching the blankets. He smashed his cigarette butt into the side of the bed frame. “I won’t even give her the privilege of a public death. She’ll die in a back room like the rat she is.”

Ben pressed his eyes shut harder, counting to ten in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to listen to this. Ben stayed silent, praying Hux would change topics.

He did, but it didn’t make Ben feel much better.

Hux leaned over Ben, his arm all the way across Ben’s back. He could feel Hux’s heartbeat as he inspected Ben. “Are you asleep?”

Ben wished that he was, but he’d settle for pretending.

“Of course you are,” Hux said. He lay on the bed, pressing his cheek against Ben’s shoulder. Ben felt Hux’s breath on his back, warm and tickling. “I’m a little jealous you can fall asleep so easily.”

Hux sighed. “I can’t tell if it’s your confidence, or if you just think you’re above it all.”

Ben kept his breathing even, though he clutched the pillow a fraction tighter. Hux massaged his lower back, drawing small circles.

“You get your rest, though,” Hux said. He pressed a kiss to Ben’s shoulder and lingered there. “Because even I can admit that I’ll never get close enough to kill Leia Organa, if you don’t pave the way through first. You and your Knights alongside my men will tear down the Resistance, making way for their final destruction with Starkiller base. I’m looking forward to it Ren, so sleep well.”

Hux wrapped the blanket around them both, closing his eyes. He started counting in his head, and sleep came to him.

Ben fell asleep himself soon after, hoping Hux didn’t take it too hard when he realized Ben would never make that path for him.

* * *

Ben realized he might be ignoring his problems a bit too much when he continued to sleep with Hux after the man had graphically described how he’d like to kill Ben’s mother and everything good in the universe.

But if it kept Ben from thinking about the actual atrocities he was committing, the trade off seemed worth it.

“You were amazing,” Hux said, kissing Ben on the lips. He lay on top of Ben’s chest, arms crossed over the collarbones. Hux was cuddly, and Ben still hadn’t quite wrapped his mind around it even after all this time. Hux traced the side of Ben’s neck. “One swipe of that blade of yours and they were completely cut in half.”

Ben sunk into his mattress, sighing. Believing Hux had been talking about the sex was wishful thinking.

“And clean,” Hux said. He cradled his head in his arms. “I can’t tell if I like that part or not. It certainly makes things neater, sealing the wound in the same cut, but there is something to be said for a splash of blood.”

“Don’t get yourself excited again,” Ben said, curling around Hux and turning on their side. He yawned to further his point. “Most people save that talk for the foreplay.”

Hux laughed and cupped the sides of Ben’s face. He pressed a kiss there and grinned. “Well someone I know doesn’t like to talk while we have sex, so he shouldn’t complain.”

“Someone you know is trying to sleep,” Ben muttered back.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed,” Hux said. His hair tickled the underside of Ben’s chin when he hugged him around the waist. “I would think you’d enjoy getting praise.”

Ben did, on occasion, just not for the things Hux wanted to praise him for. He was sleeping with Hux to forget about the bloodshed and torture he did at the behest of the First Order, not be reminded of it.

“Go to sleep, Hux.” Ben said, rubbing up and down Hux’s back. Maybe if he was soothing enough, the man would fall asleep.

“You are embarrassed,” Hux said, smiling into Ben’s chest. He kissed the skin. “That’s adorable.”

Ben groaned. “Hux.”

“You deserve the praise,” Hux said. Ben was so close to falling asleep. So very close. Hux squeezed. “You should take all you can get while I’m feeling generous with it.”

“Sleeping.”

“Does that mean you’d like the praise as foreplay next time?” Hux asked. “It might be fun to see you this embarrassed and secretly pleased while you’re on your back. I can call you a ‘Good Boy’ and pat your head.”

Ben rolled over on top of Hux, pressing him into the mattress with a grunt. The man laughed as he was smothered, and Ben groaned. He buried his face into the pillow, tugging the blanket up. “Sleep.”

“Alright, alright,” Hux said. He patted Ben’s back. “I suppose a good boy deserves his sleep.”

Ben shoved the General’s face into the pillow.

* * *

“Hux?” Ben asked, pushing up on his elbows. The General was quiet, staring at the ceiling while the smoke from his cigarette lingered in the air.

He had never thought he’d miss the man’s pillow talk, but this quiet was unnerving.

“Hux,” Ben said, pushing on his shoulder.

“Still awake?” Hux asked, he turned his head toward Ben. He touched the edge of his lip, tracing across it. “Now there’s something you don’t see every day.”

“You’re being too quiet,” Ben said.

“Are you saying my talking is what puts you to sleep?” Hux asked, turning the cigarette over in his hand. He smiled, but it was wry and there was no emotion behind it. “What a flatterer.”

“Are you ill?” Ben asked, not quite ready to flat out ask “Are you okay?”

Ben had sensed something was bothering Hux when he first arrived, but when he showed hesitancy, Hux had pushed him onto the bed. Hux had been quite insistent that they continued with their regular meeting, even if he’d been quieter than usual. Ben had assumed that whatever was bothering Hux only needed the distraction sex offered, but it seemed it didn’t work (oh, how Ben knew that feeling).

Hux blew a wave of smoke. “Ill?”

“You seem troubled by something,” Ben said, folding his arms on the bed. Hux put out his cigarette, dropping the ashtray to the floor. Ben sat up on his arms, hair falling in his face. He ignored that he was fidgeting. “That’s all.”

Hux smile turned into something more genuine. He wrapped a few strands of Ben’s hair around his finger, playing with it. “Worried about me?”

Ben pushed Hux’s hair behind his ear. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Hux said, his voice a whisper. He let go of Ben’s hair, stilling as he stared at Ben. “That was the trouble.”

“You may have to translate that,” Ben said, lying down beside the General.

Hux laughed, joining Ben on the mattress. He leaned over, grabbing the side of Ben’s head and kissed him hard. Hux pushed Ben on his back so he could crawl on top, fitting between his legs. He kissed him lightly one more time before using Ben’s chest as a pillow.

The General whispered into Ben’s side. “This afternoon, I realized I was happy and it terrified me.”

“Seems like an odd thing to be frightened of,” Ben said, petting Hux’s hair.

“It is when you can’t ever remember being this content before.” Hux sighed into Ben’s touch. Sleep tugged at Hux, and he relaxed into Ben’s hold. “And then you arrived in the middle of my panic, just in time.”

“So I distracted you?” Ben asked, smiling a bit.

“You did,” Hux said, drawing a circle on Ben’s chest with his fingers. He kissed Ben’s chest. “And you were a very good one.”

Ben snorted. He turned, hugging Hux into his chest. His arms fell loosely around Hux’s waist; he felt warm and content, and very frightened. Ben had an idea of just what was so terrifying about this happiness. He squeezed Hux, speaking into his hair. “Glad to be of service.”

“I am impressed though,” Hux said. He kissed Ben’s collar. “Who knew you’d be good at pillow talk if you tried? Maybe I should keep you up like this more often.”

“Go to sleep, Hux.” Ben waved his fingers, drawing the blanket further over them with the Force.

“Ah, and the old Ren is back,” Hux said, smiling. “I wondered where he disappeared off to.”

Ben kissed Hux’s head before he could think better of it. “Sleep.”

“Goodnight, Ren.”

“Goodnight, Hux.”

Ben closed his eyes, breathing deep. As he and Hux fell asleep at the same time, he decided pillow talk wasn’t all that bad.


End file.
